Everything Happens for a Reason
by littlered21
Summary: Anna moves in with her Grandmother after her parents die. She meets Tate and a friendship blossoms. Can her love for Tate conquer everything this crazy house throws at her? Tate/Anna (OC) A spooky love story.


Some people say, 'everything happens for a reason.' I personally think its a load of bullshit some idiot made up to stop people asking questions. I mean, what reason could there possibly have been the night my parents died in a car accident? What possible outcome could happen for me and my little sister to go 'oh I guess it was meant to be.' I mean, I knew we'd have to face the fact that our loved ones would die someday, but I'm only 19, my sister's 6 years old. It just sucks. So here I am, packing up everything I own and getting ready to move in with my grandmother. She'd bought a house nearer to us a couple of years ago but we still hadn't even seen it. She was always insisting on visiting us. Eventually I had my entire life sorted and separated into 23 boxes, I sold a lot of my parents stuff and put it in a savings account for my and my little sister Ava. My aunt had already taken her to my grandmothers at the weekend so that I could get the rest of the house sorted before I left. Once everything was packed up, I hopped into my car and took one last look before I pulled out of the drive, and away from my family home forever.

As I was driving, my phone rang. I looked at the caller id - Nana calling flashed on the screen.

'Hi Nana, I'm about an hour away.'

'Oh good, Ava's missing you a lot. I just wanted to check in and make sure everything was okay. I'll see you when you get here Anna, I love you sweetie.' I smiled softly.

'I love you too.'

The sun was setting to a dusky pink as I pulled up to my grandmothers house. She'd always been big on real estate and she always liked a big project. After my grandfather passed away, she'd moved quite a lot, redesigning houses and leaving them. This was the only house she said she was going to keep as her own. I got out of the car and looked at the large townhouse. There was something eery about it, but also beautiful. I saw the front door open and my nana walk out. I smiled and walked towards her, she pulled me into a hug.

'Welcome home, bumblebee,'she whispered. The movers had gotten to the house before me and were already putting my boxes into my room, which I was yet to see. Ava was sitting out the back garden, it looked like she was talking to herself. I wandered round the house in awe as my nana told me about crown mouldings, and Tiffany light fixtures, the house was really beautiful. I just couldn't shake this overwhelming feeling of sadness as I wandered around. Like something awful happened here. I was too tired to question it. After some lemonade and a huge story from Ava about how she loved it here and couldn't wait to start school, I went up to my room to start unpacking.

My room was a soft dusty blue colour, with white washed antique furniture. Nana had already set up my bed with a dark blue quilt and white fluffy throws. Boxes were all neatly stacked in the free space and I got to work, I hung up my clothes in the white wardrobe and unpacked all my trinkets and electronic goods. It took me a few hours until I had the room looking presentable. The final thing I did was place a photo of me, Ava and my parents on the table next to my bed. I sighed sadly. I suddenly got the feeling I was being watched, all the hairs on my neck stood up and the room went cold. I turned around quickly to find nothing there. I rolled my eyes, of course an old house like this is bound to give you the wigs every now and again. I heard my nana call my name and went downstairs.

A woman was standing holding a tray of cupcakes, she was blonde, styled like a 1950s housewife and a large smile crossed her face when her eyes connected with mine. My nana broke the silence,

'Oh Anna, I'd like you to meet our neighbour, Constance. She's brought some cupcakes to welcome you. Isn't that sweet?' I smiled softly as my grandmother took the cupcakes from Constance. I shook her hand,

'Very nice to meet you Ms Constance.' I said politely. Her hand went to my face,

'I must say Anna, you are truly beautiful. You remind me of myself at your age.' I thanked her again as we walked to the kitchen. There was a girl sitting with Ava, she had downs syndrome, from what I could tell.

'Anna this is my daughter, Adelaide.' The girl turned and smiled brightly.

'Hi Adelaide, it's really nice to meet you.' She giggled loudly,

'Have you met my brother yet?' she asked me and I saw my nana and Constance visibly stiffen.

'Um no I haven't, I'd love to meet him though...' I trailed off sensing the tension. Constance snapped out of whatever spell she was under,

'Well, we'd best be off. Adi has her piano lesson soon. If you girls need anything, don't be shy.' she said as she pulled Adelaide out the back door.

'That was weird ... What's the deal with Constance's son nana?' Nana was looking down as she spoke,

'Well sweetie, now, I know this is going to sound crazy ... Constance's son, Tate, died in this house a few years back,' I gasped and my hands went to my mouth.

'That's awful!'

'He was the same age as you, and a troubled boy.' I couldn't help but feel sad for this Tate boy. It was starting to get dark out while we spoke. Ava had crashed out on the sofa while we were speaking.

'The truth is Anna, and I'm only telling you this to prepare yourself. Tate is still in this house. He never left. He'll probably want to meet you, so I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't be scared.' I looked at my nana like she was insane.

'Are you trying to tell me, that there's a ghost of a boy who died here, living in this house? Or are you trying to tell me you're crazy?' Nana laughed loudly at my statement.

'Alright sweetie, I'm going to bed. I just wanted to prepare you, incase Tate wants to meet you. Try not to freak out if he does.' I nodded as we walked into the living room. Nana picked up Ava and took her upstairs. I went into my room and got changed for bed, still kind of laughing at my nana's crazy story.

I had been reading my book in bed for around an hour when I got that freaky feeling I was being watched again. I sat up slowly. My small lamp, dimly lighting the room. I scanned my room and could feel my heart beating in my chest.

'Tate?' I whispered. Nothing. I rolled my eyes starting to question my sanity when I locked eyes with a figure at the end of my bed.

'So, you've heard of me?' he said. He was tall, with blonde slightly curly hair. And his eyes, were as black as a ravens feathers.

'I've officially gone crazy right?' I whispered. He smiled slightly.

'Aren't we all a little crazy?' he came over and sat down on my bed. I tucked my long blonde hair behind my ear, eyeing him curiously.

'So, you're dead?'

'Guilty,' he smirked. I couldn't help but smile back. I knew I should have been freaking out. But something about him calmed me. He frowned for a second,

'Don't you want to know how or why I died?'

'Not really. How about we start with, Hey Tate, I'm Anna.' I extended my hand and he smiled brightly. He took my hand in his,

'Hey Anna ... Nice to finally meet you.'

So there it is guys, the first chapter. Short, I know. Just a little set up for fun and spooky things to come. Let me know what you think. I love a review :)).


End file.
